TUBE
is a Japanese pop-rock band that debuted in 1985. Members *Maeda Nobuteru (前田亘輝; Lyrics, Vocals) *Haruhata Michiya (春畑道哉; Guitar, Keyboard, Chorus, Composition) *Kakuno Hideyuki (角野秀行; Bass, Chorus) *Matsumoto Ryouji (松本玲二; Drums, Percussion, Chorus) Discography Albums= Studio Albums * 1985.07.01 HEART OF SUMMER * 1985.12.01 OFF SHORE DREAMIN' * 1986.06.01 THE SEASON IN THE SUN * 1986.12.01 BOYS ON THE BEACH * 1987.05.21 SUMMER DREAM * 1987.11.21 Twilight Swim * 1988.05.21 Beach Time * 1988.12.21 Remember Me * 1989.06.21 SUMMER CITY * 1990.06.21 N A T S U * 1991.05.29 Shonan (湘南) * 1992.06.13 Noryo (納涼) * 1993.06.19 Roman no Natsu (浪漫の夏) * 1994.06.15 Owaranai Natsu ni (終わらない夏に) * 1995.06.17 Yuzurenai Natsu (ゆずれない夏) * 1996.06.10 Only Good Summer * 1997.07.01 Bravo! * 1998.07.01 HEAT WAVER * 1999.06.12 Blue Reef * 2000.07.20 LANI KAI * 2001.07.18 Soul Surfin' Crew * 2002.07.31 good day sunshine * 2003.07.16 OASIS * 2004.07.22 Natsu Keshiki (夏景色) * 2005.07.20 TUBE * 2006.07.12 B☆B☆Q * 2007.12.12 WINTER LETTER * 2008.07.16 Paradiso * 2009.07.08 Blue Splash * 2010.07.07 Surprise! * 2011.07.20 RE-CREATION * 2012.06.27 SUMMER ADDICTION * 2015.06.17 Your TUBE + My TUBE Karaoke Album *1989.07.01 SUMMER CITY Karaoke Take One Remix Album * 2010.07.07 MIX TUBE Remixed by Piston Nishizawa Mini-Albums * 1992.04.15 Smile * 1993.04.21 Say Hello Best Hits Albums * 1989.12.21 TUBEst * 1994.11.16 Melodies & Memories * 1996.04.01 TUBEst II * 2000.05.13 TUBEst III * 2001.11.21 Melodies & Memories II * 2015.07.15 Best of TUBEst 〜All Time Best〜 |-| Singles= Singles * 1985.06.01 Best Seller Summer (ベストセラー・サマー) * 1985.10.21 Sentimental ni Kubittaketake (センチメンタルに首ったけ) * 1986.04.21 Season In The Sun (シーズン・イン・ザ・サン) * 1986.09.05 BECAUSE I LOVE YOU * 1987.04.10 SUMMER DREAM * 1987.07.01 SUMMER DREAM (Special Remixed Seaside Version) * 1987.08.26 Dance With You * 1988.04.30 Beach Time * 1988.07.01 Beach Time (special remixed version) * 1988.12.01 Remember Me * 1989.06.01 SUMMER CITY * 1989.12.01 Stories * 1990.05.21 Aa Natsuyasumi (あー夏休み) * 1991.05.02 Shounan My Love (湘南My Love) * 1991.07.01 Sayonara Yesterday (さよならイエスタデイ) * 1992.05.02 Natsu da ne (夏だね) * 1992.07.01 Glass no Memories (ガラスのメモリーズ) * 1993.05.12 Natsu wo Machikirenakute (夏を待ちきれなくて) * 1993.07.01 Datte Natsu janai (だって夏じゃない) * 1994.05.11 Natsu wo Dakishimete (夏を抱きしめて) * 1994.07.01 Koishite Mucho (恋してムーチョ) * 1994.10.15 Melodies & Memories * 1995.04.26 Yuzurenai Natsu (ゆずれない夏) * 1995.07.10 Ano Natsu wo Sagashite (あの夏を探して) * 1996.05.11 Only You Kimi to Natsu no Hi wo (Only You 君と夏の日を) * 1997.05.21 Jounetsu (情熱) * 1997.08.08 Purity (Purity 〜‎ピュアティ〜‎) * 1998.04.22 -Junjou- (-純情-) * 1998.06.03 -Hanabi- (-花火-) * 1998.08.05 Kitto Dokoka de (きっと どこかで) * 1999.04.21 Himawari (ひまわり) * 1999.08.04 Yheei! * 1999.10.20 IN MY DREAM * 2000.04.12 Truth of Time * 2000.06.28 Niji ni Naritai (虹になりたい) * 2001.05.09 Tsuki to Taiyou (月と太陽) * 2001.06.27 Hatsukoi (初恋) * 2001.07.04 Moeru Kemuru Mona Moule (燃える煙るモナムール) * 2002.06.12 good day sunshine * 2002.07.10 Kaze ni Yureru Tommorrow (風に揺れるTomorrow) * 2003.04.16 Aoi Melody (青いメロディー) * 2003.07.02 Let's go to the sea ~OASIS~ * 2003.10.22 Gekko (月光) * 2004.01.28 Proposal (プロポーズ) * 2004.06.30 Natsu Matsuri / Namida wo Niji ni (夏祭り/涙を虹に) * 2004.12.08 Miracle Game * 2005.06.01 SKY HIGH * 2005.08.10 Ding! Dong! Dang! * 2006.06.21 Minna no Umi (みんなのうみ) * 2008.04.30 Hotaru (蛍) * 2008.06.25 Paradiso ~Ai no Mekyuu~ (Paradiso ~愛の迷宮~) * 2009.06.10 Summer Greeting * 2010.06.02 Shakunetsu Love (灼熱らぶ) * 2010.12.08 Sora to Umi ga Aru You ni (空と海があるように‎) * 2011.07.06 A Day In The Summer ~Omoide wa Egao no Mama~ (A Day In The Summer ~思い出は笑顔のまま~) * 2011.08.24 Touch Happy! * 2012.05.09 Itsumo, Itsumademo (いつも、いつまでも) * 2015.04.08 Imasara Surfside (いまさらサーフサイド) * 2015.06.02 SUMMER TIME * 2015.10.07 TONIGHT * 2015.12.16 Todai (灯台) * 2016.07.06 RIDE ON SUMMER |-| Videos= Videos / DVDs * 1986.06.21 THE ISLAND IN THE SUN * 1987.06.21 SUMMER DREAM' * 1987.11.28 Best Collection On The Beach * 1988.11.21 Nettaiya LIVE ~Yuugata Chance Tourai~ (熱帯夜LIVE～夕方チャンス到来～) * 1989.08.02 5th SUMMER * 1989.09.21 TUBE LIVE AROUND SPECIAL SUN=SEA=GO * 1990.07.21 N A T S U * 1990.12.20 TUBE LIVE AROUND SPECIAL Aa!! Natsuyasumi (TUBE LIVE AROUND SPECIAL 嗚呼!! 夏休み) * 1991.07.25 Shochuumimai (暑中見舞) * 1992.07.22 Natsu da ne // Sayonara Yesterday (夏だね//さよならイエスタデイ) * 1992.11.21 TUBE LIVE AROUND SPECIAL STADIUM TOUR '92' * 1993.07.21 Manatsu Made 7500 Miles~Video Clips '93 in MIAMI (真夏まで 7500 Miles～Video Clips '93 in MIAMI) * 1994.07.21 Sekai no Hate Made Natsu Datta '94 IN MEXICO (世界の果てまで夏だった '94 IN MEXICO) * 1994.12.12 TUBE LIVE AROUND SPECIAL '94 F・S・F THE Concert * 1994.12.12 TUBE LIVE AROUND SPECIAL '94 F・S・F THE Documentary * 1995.07.21 Sekai no Hate Made Natsu Datta '95 IN Minami Taieiyou (世界の果てまで夏だった '95 IN 南太平洋) * 1996.07.01 Sekai no Hate Made Natsu Datta '96 IN California (世界の果てまで夏だった '96 IN California) * 1996.12.12 TUBE LIVE AROUND SPECIAL '96 ONLY GOOD SUMMER * 1998.11.21 TUBE LIVE AROUND SPECIAL '98 HEAT WAVER * 2000.09.20 TUBE LIVE AROUND SPECIAL June.1.2000 in Aloha Stadium * 2001.12.05 TUBE LIVE AROUND SPECIAL 2001 Soul Surfin' Crew LIVE & DOCUMENTARY * 2004.03.23 Haru Natsu Aki Fuyu 2003-04 ~Itsumo Koi ni wa Iro ga Aru~ (春夏秋冬2003-04～いつも恋には色がある～) * 2004.12.08 TUBE LIVE AROUND SPECIAL 2004 Aa Natsumatsuri (TUBE LIVE AROUND SPECIAL 2004 あー夏祭り) * 2005.07.20 TUBE CLIPS + Fan's choice * 2006.04.05 20th Summer * 2007.12.12 TUBE LIVE AROUND SPECIAL 2007 Natsusanmai (TUBE LIVE AROUND SPECIAL 2007 夏燦舞) * 2008.04.30 TUBE LIVE AROUND 2007 Fuyu de Gomen ne ~WINTER LETTER~ (TUBE LIVE AROUND 2007 冬でごめんね ～WINTER LETTER～) * 2008.12.24 TUBE LIVE AROUND SPECIAL 2008 Paradiso ~Natsu no Jalapeño~ (TUBE LIVE AROUND SPECIAL 2008 Paradiso～夏のハラペーニョ～) * 2009.11.11 TUBE LIVE AROUND 2009 ~We're Buddy~ LIVE & DOCUMENTARY * 2011.04.13 TUBE 25th Summer -DVD BOX- * 2011.04.13 TUBE 3D LIVE -Surprise!- Live around Special 2010 in Yokohama Stadium External Links *Official Website Category:Bands Category:Boy Bands Category:J-Rock Category:J-Pop Category:1985 Band Formations Category:1985 Debuts Category:4 Member Band Formations Category:4 Member Band Category:TUBE